


Young Man

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Ryan convinces the Wildcats to perform a very special number in the talent show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. Originally written October 04, 2007.

"You didn't say anything about make-up when you talked me into this," Chad grumbled. Ryan only tsked his tongue, and Chad made himself hold still as the other boy painted two white stripes across each of his cheeks. Ryan leaned back when he was done to make sure everything matched, and grinned, satisfied.

"It's just a little war paint; don't get your feathers in a twist. Oh, speaking of..." Ryan set the brush aside, and then reached across Chad's body to retrieve the large feathered headdress that lay on the make-up table.

"I look like an idiot," Chad muttered under his breath as the headdress was affixed to his hair with the aid of several bobby pins.

Troy slipped into the dressing room, eyes large and fretful as he pulled ineffectually at one sleeve of the dark navy uniform shirt he was wearing. "Isn't this a little... um, snug?" he asked, gazing down at the fabric stretched obscenely across his chest. He was trying not to think about how tight his pants were as well, without much success.

"At least you have a shirt," Jason answered before Ryan could. The boy was sitting in the other make up chair, fiddling with the leather straps criss-crossed over his own chest. The expression on his face all too clearly said he had no idea what the big metal ring in the center was for. No one was inclined to enlighten him.

Zeke seemed to be the only one undisturbed by his costume – he was humming to himself and happily playing with his tool belt.

Finished with Chad's headpiece, Ryan took a moment to look in in the mirror himself. He straightened the collar of his sailor suit, and repositioned his hat at a jaunty angle before clapping his hands together. "All right, guys. I think we're set."

Just then, Kelsie poked her head around the door, grinning as she let them know they were up next.

As the others filed out, Chad stood and hooked Ryan's elbow to pull the boy close.

"I swear to god, Evans, you _so_ owe me for this." 

Ryan eyed the jock for a long moment, then closed the distance between them, giving Chad a slow, hungry kiss.

"Don't worry, Wildcat; I'll make it up to you."

Stunned by Ryan's reply, Chad could only follow the other boy out of the dressing room as the opening bars of "YMCA" began to play from the speakers on the stage. 

~fin~


End file.
